wait, WHAT ? !
by MtezPS
Summary: Mako está furioso porque sus compañeros de trabajo le realizaron una despedida de soltero contra su voluntad, y Korra, por obvias razones, se ve involucrada en medio de todo ésto. Nada bueno podría salir de ello, ¿o si? - - - - Consecuencias de una noche de borrachera!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿que tal? :') siii, aún estoy viva! XD y emmm espero que no me manden amenazas ni nada por el estilo... sé muy bien que tengo otros 2 FanFics que esperan ser actualizados :( pero no pude resistirlo! se me ocurrió esta nueva y loca historia y no pude evitar venir corriendo a escribirla! :P  
Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer ;) ENJOY!

**Advertencia:** FanFic clasificado "T" por una buena razón (puede contener lenguaje levemente grosero, además de temas y escenas para mayores)

**Disclaimer:**_ "Avatar: La leyenda de Korra"_ no me pertenece... obviamente u_u

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

'

Todo ha estado saliendo bien últimamente, o al menos eso me hago creer... Mako aún conserva su empleo en la "Jefatura de Policía de Cd. República" y Bolin, al no obtener mucho éxito con su nuevo equipo en el Pro-bending, decidió abandonar su sueño e inició tomando un curso para dominar el metal control y finalmente unirse a la "Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control".

Las cosas se han vuelto serias entre Mako y yo. Bastante serias diría yo, pues todavía sigo sintiendo algo por él, pero Mako ahora se encuentra comprometido y su novia es demasiado celosa, por lo cual no puedo pasar mucho tiempo a su lado y eso no me gusta nada. Ya lo sé, yo misma me torturo, pero ya aprendí a quererlo tan sólo como un amigo y a reprimir mis sentimientos. No hablo mucho de eso, pero creo que todos los demás se han dado cuenta...

— Pero... ¿porqué tengo que ir? — pregunté incrédula por lo que Mako me acaba de decir. En 2 semanas iba a casarse y me estaba pidiendo que vaya a su despedida de soltero! — O sea... nunca he ido a una, pero me han contado sobre lo que se hace ahí... Habrá puros hombres, ¡me sentiré incómoda! ... ¿Porqué no mejor voy a la de Asami?

— No, Korra... ¡Eres mi MEJOR AMIGA! Tienes que estar ahí — aquellas palabras me dolieron más que cualquier otro golpe físico que haya recibido antes durante mis entrenamientos

— Ay... no sé

— Por favor — se acercó, tomó mis manos y las puso en su pecho sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos — Te necesito ahí, conmigo

— Está bien — suspiré derrotada. Sabía que para él era muy importante que lo apoyara en todo y no podía negarme — Pero me la vas a deber — dije divertida apuntándolo con mi dedo índice

— ¡GRACIAS! — gritó eufórico y enseguida me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Al instante pude sentir su calor y ese aroma tan peculiar que me volvía loca, quería permanecer así por siempre... — _No te arrepentirás — _ojalá y hubiera sido cierto...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Ya empezaba a sentirme muy alterada. Creo que jamás debí aceptar ir a tal "despedida de soltero". Ese mismo día, estuve investigando y en una revista encontré algo que decía:

_"La despedida de soltero es normalmente un momento muy esperado por el novio, ya que podrá pasar una noche de diversión junto a sus amigos y familiares, pero no todas las despedidas de soltero son iguales, en realidad varían mucho de unas a otras y dependen mucho del gusto y la personalidad del novio"_

Y conociendo a Mako, quien sabe que habrán planeado él y sus amigos. No quería estar rodeada de borrachos y mujeres bailando semi-desnudas, ¡NO! Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para pretender cancelarlo ahora...

.

Una semana después, recibí una llamada justo cuando salía de mi habitación tras haber tomado un refrescante baño que me ayudó a despejar la mente luego de mi entrenamiento... ¿Quién creen que era? Oh sí, adivinaron...

— ¿Korra?

— Sí, soy yo... ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté actuando como si estuviera preocupada, mientras sonreía y jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde?

— Emmm creo que no... ¿Porqué?

— Pues quería que me acompañaras a ver unas cosas que aún quedan pendientes para la boda... ¿Puedes?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Perfecto! Paso por ti en media hora — Colgué el teléfono. Sentí como mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse y me quedé algo extrañada por la repentina petición... ¿Porqué no lo acompañará su novia o su hermano? Sabía que no era una muy buena idea, pero no pude rechazarla, nuevamente.  
¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Si tan sólo por escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, me hizo tan feliz... ¡Ya no podía esperar más por pasar toda una tarde con él!

Fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y me puse lo primero que vi, por ahora no era capaz de ponerme a pensar en mi ropa: mi cabeza sólo daba vueltas para idear cómo podría llamar su atención para luego revelarle mis sentimientos... OK, la ropa sí me ayudaría en algo, pero lo que quiero saber es si aún siente lo mismo por mí, así tal y como soy... Sé que suena estúpido, pero aún me queda una mínima esperanza...

Mako volvió a marcar para informarme que ya estaba en la puerta. Pasé por la cocina para avisarle a Pema que iba a salir y justo cuando vi que ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, aproveché para tomar mi bolso y salir rápido de ahí.

.

La primera parada fue para que le ayudara a escoger un traje, el muy despistado olvidó hacerlo antes y como ya no había suficiente tiempo para que le hicieran uno a su medida, no tenía más remedio que elegir alguno ya diseñado.  
Me quedé observando como se cambiaba de traje y se volvía a probar otros que a su intuición, lucían preferibles a los anteriores.

¡Por los espíritus! ¡El lucía muy apuesto con cada uno! ¿Cómo le iba a decir con cuál se ve mejor? ¡Se supone que vine a ayudarlo, no a confundirlo más! Lo bueno es que llegó una muchacha y le ofreció el mejor traje que tenían en existencia, él lo examinó algo dudoso por el precio y le dije: _"Debes verte bien para el mejor día de tu vida"_. Él asintió y le dijo a la muchacha que se lo llevaría.

De ahí, fuimos a verificar si ya estaban listas las invitaciones y luego nos dirigimos a otros lugares que ya ni recuerdo, mi cerebro estaba tan concentrado pensando en qué y cómo podría decirle todo aquello que me he guardado por tanto tiempo, que sólo permanecía dentro del auto en tanto que él bajaba a hacer el resto de sus mandados...

— Korra...

— Dime — dije aún sin prestarle mucha atención

— Ya es algo tarde. Perdón si te hice perder tu valioso tiempo... no tenías la obligación de hacerlo y yo...

— No te preocupes, para eso estamos _los amigos_ — respondí poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, con una punzada de tristeza que se alojó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos breves segundos

— Mmm ¿que te parece si vamos por algo de cenar? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarte

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No, no, no, no, NO! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Que dirá tu novia si se entera de ésto?!

— ¡Ella no tiene porqué molestarse, fue quien no quiso venir porque creyó que su trabajo era mucho más importante! — dijo con el ceño fruncido y yo sólo me limité a bajar la mirada — ¿Que dices? — Preguntó recobrando su humor anterior al mismo tiempo que esperaba mi respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy convencida, así que tomó mis manos y me miró directamente a los ojos — Anda, por los viejos tiempos, ¿si? — y por tercera vez, acepté su propuesta totalmente derrotada...

.

Entramos al restaurante que teníamos más cerca y enseguida nos dieron una mesa para dos. Mi mente andaba por las nubes, imaginando que estaba en una cita de verdad y él me sacó del trance diciéndome que ordenara lo que quisiera. A lo mejor y con eso me presumía que ya gana bien en su trabajo, pero no quise abusar de su confianza y sólo pedí una ensalada, tampoco tenía ganas de comer algo pesado...

Era un lugar muy tranquilo y acogedor, pero a pesar de ello, la gente parecía seguir estresada, pues sólo comían y con la misma pagaban, dejaban algo de propina y se marchaban inmediatamente.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, platicando y riendo amenamente como solíamos hacerlo antes... En eso, toma mi mano y me sonríe como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Korra... No sabes cuánto extrañaba ésto

— ¿Y tú crees que yo tampoco lo extrañaba? Mako, yo...

— Korra, tengo miedo — me confesó de repente. Realmente no entendí bien a que se refería

— ¿Q-qué? — fue lo único que pude articular en ese momento

— Es que... no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto... — yo seguía mirándolo estupefacta. ¡¿Será que se refería a lo que estaba pensando?! — ¿M-me entiendes? — seguíamos sin romper contacto visual, pero comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa, así que sólo atiné a levantarme y gritar que iría al baño.

Llegué corriendo y rápidamente abrí la llave del lavamanos para mojarme el rostro y poder despertarme, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas. Como sentí mis piernas temblar ligeramente, puse ambas manos en el borde de la encimera para apoyarme y me quedé viendo en el espejo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.  
_"Vamos, Korra... ¡¿Porqué no simplemente le dices que lo amas para que quede todo claro entre ambos y así darle motivos para que cancele su boda?!"_ intenté darme apoyo, pero no fue suficiente.

Resignada, salí del baño y pude observar que Mako ya estaba pagando la cuenta, tomé mi bolso de la mesa y caminamos hacia el auto.  
Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la Isla del Templo del Aire, ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, estuvimos muy callados durante todo el camino, se sentía incómodo...

— Ya llegamos — giré mi rostro para verlo — Gracias por todo

— No, gracias a ti — le contesté y en un impulso que de pronto me invadió por completo, lo tomé de su camisa y lo acerqué rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios. Él opuso resistencia al principio pero luego se dejó llevar y así como comenzó el beso, terminó. Lo solté bruscamente, salí del auto y dando torpes pasos, me dirigí a toda velocidad al Templo.

.

No dije nada a los que ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa cenando, sólo pasé sigilosamente tratando de que nadie notara mi presencia y después, mis piernas me guiaron directamente hacia mi cuarto. Cerré fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí y me recargué en ella para después deslizarme y sentarme en el frío suelo.  
Me toqué los labios, aún podía sentir esa sensación de calor en mis mejillas y todavía seguía temblando de los nervios. No, no podía arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, sólo sé que de esa manera pude hacerle saber que aún lo amo... y eso es todo lo que me importaba.

Esa noche se me hizo difícil dormir, al igual que en toda la semana... estuve muy distraída, evitaba entablar conversación alguna con Mako y aunque él lo intentó más de una vez, en el fondo creía que iba a reclamarme por haber actuado tan mal esa noche y por esa razón no fui capaz de contestar sus llamadas. No era arrepentimiento, sino vergüenza lo que ahora sentía.

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

El "ansiado" viernes llegó. Creo que me iba a salir sangre de la fuerza con la que me mordía el labio inferior por lo angustiada que estaba. Hoy es la despedida de soltero de Mako y no me sentía con ganas de ir, pero ya le había dicho que iría y jamás me ha gustado faltarle a mi palabra.  
De repente, ese pensamiento se me cruzó otra vez por la mente: hoy sería la última oportunidad de enfrentar mis miedos y de hablar claro con él.

Ésta vez sí pensé en usar mi "arma mortal" (me iba a vestir provocadoramente) pero luego recordé que el lugar estaría infestado de hombres y enseguida deseché esa idea...  
Por tantos nervios, ni siquiera presté atención cuando Mako me dijo en dónde sería su fiesta de despedida, por lo que le iba a marcar para preguntarle, pero en eso escuché risas en el recibidor y me acerqué para ver qué sucedía. Ahí estaba Bolin, quien me dijo que Mako lo mandó para venir a buscarme.

Me despedí de los pequeños maestros aire y cuando estaba por salir, Pema alcanzó a detenerme ésta vez y me jaló por el brazo para alejarme un poco de Bolin y que no lograra escuchar nuestra conversación

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Me enteré de donde te diriges ahora mismo — solté un fuerte suspiro y rodé los ojos

— Aaay esas niñas... ¡No les volveré a contar nada!

— No las culpes a ellas... Korra, por favor, entiende... Yo sé muy bien lo que piensas hacer

— Pues no sé que te estés imaginando, por que yo sólo tengo planeado divertirme un rato con mis amigos

— Korra, si te llegara a pasar algo... — Pema me tomó de los hombros — Estamos a cargo de ti, tus papás tienen puesta toda su confianza en nosotros y...

— Tranquila, estaré bien — me liberé de su agarre y con eso dejé a la pobre con la palabra en la boca, tomé del brazo a Bolin y salimos corriendo de ahí. Con ayuda de mi agua control, impulsé el bote con el que había llegado Bolin y una vez que cruzamos hasta la ciudad, le pregunté — ¿A dónde vamos? — y con un ademán, me indicó que entrara al nuevo Sato-móvil de Mako que se encontraba cerca del muelle

— ¿Que no te dijo mi hermano? Vamos a su casa, pensó que sería mejor ahí y no en un bar o en algún centro nocturno. Conoce perfectamente a sus compañeros de trabajo y no quiere que todo se salga de control... ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, entiendo — suspiré un poco aliviada

— Aparte de que hubiera sido demasiado bochornoso para tí, ¿no?

— Y que lo digas — Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Mi mirada empezaba a perderse en el camino, hasta que...

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — indagó

— ¿A-a qué te...?

— Sé que debe ser muy difícil ver que la persona que tanto amas, esté a punto de empezar su vida con alguien más...

— Bolin... yo... — estaba balbuceando, no podía decir nada, se me formó un nudo en la garganta

— ¡Aaarghhh! — golpeó el volante con ambas manos — Yo sé muy bien que mi hermano aún te quiere. ¡No entiendo porqué está haciendo ésto! — aquellas palabras despertaron en mí una gran curiosidad por comprobar si lo que Bolin me dijo era verdad, una curiosidad que estaba decidida a saciar, cueste lo que cueste...

.

Llegamos y Mako ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Apenas divisó que yo me encontraba dentro del auto, se acercó rápidamente para abrir la puerta y después de ayudarme a bajar, me abrazó fuertemente.

— Pensé que ya no ibas a venir — me susurró al oído

— Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? — dije sin poder dejar de mirar su enorme sonrisa. Bolin nos observaba con cierta decepción. Mako pasó su brazo por mi espalda y nos condujo al interior de su departamento, donde ya se encontraban 2 de sus amigos y como era de esperarse, se sorprendieron al verme y uno soltó una estruendosa carcajada...

— ¿No dijiste que no traerías "mujerzuelas"? — dijo sin dejar de mirarme de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acercaba seductoramente hacia mi. Al principio me puse nerviosa, pero luego de repasar sus palabras en mi mente, me enojó tanto que pensara sobre mi de esa forma, que le di una fuerte bofetada sin razonarlo antes. Su amigo se acercó a él y pude adivinar que le susurró que yo soy el Avatar, por lo que muy apenado se disculpó mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

— Está bien... Sólo no te atrevas a tocarla, o si no, te las verás conmigo — dijo Mako a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos y me tomaba de la mano, y junto con Bolin, caminamos hacia el comedor que se encontraba justo enfrente de la cocina — Pueden comer lo que quieran, estaré vigilando a mis compañeros, enseguida regreso

— ¡Excelente! — gritó Bolin mientras se servía un plato de fideos. Yo también estaba realmente hambrienta, así que no me quedé atrás.

.

Pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos y luego Mako regresó a la cocina mientras reía y supuse que era por algún chiste que le había contado alguno de sus compañeros...

— ¿Cómo va todo por acá? — preguntó tomando asiento a lado de nosotros al mismo tiempo que probaba un bocadillo

— Me pareció escuchar que dijiste que no tardarías — reclamó Bolin, quien estaba escurrido en su silla por lo satisfecho que se encontraba

— Perdón, es que... ya hay bastante gente ahí adelante. No sólo vinieron los que yo invité, sino que ellos mismos invitaron a más personas y eso es lo que quería evitar

— Aaay pobrecito, ya debe estarse estresando — dije burlándome de él mientras que le revolvía el cabello

— La verdad es que sí — admitió riendo — Temo que todo se vuelva un caos y... — en eso, uno de sus compañeros apareció por detrás de él y lo llamó — Bueno, supongo que tengo que regresar — asentimos pesadamente y él se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de irse, se dirigió una vez más hacia nosotros — ¿Porqué no vienen? No me gusta que anden aquí "aislados" de todos — Me extendió su mano para que la tomara y luego ambos lo seguimos.

Me asombré al ver la cantidad de hombres que ya había en la casa, al parecer lucían muy ansiosos... ¿Porque? La respuesta me llegó de inmediato al dirigir la vista hacia la puerta principal, por donde estaban entrando un par de "strippers" y luego todos empezaron a gritar mientras también chiflaban y aplaudían

— ¡¿Pero que...?! — Mako se veía tenso — ¿De quién fue está "brillante" idea? — gritó furioso mientras que buscaba con la vista a alguien que pudiera parecer el culpable y apretaba con firmeza sus puños

— Oye, tranquilo... — su amigo pasó su brazo por detrás de Mako — No puedes dejar que nuestras "invitadas de honor" se vayan , ¿o sí?

— ¿Invitadas de...? Bah, ¡Por favor! Ésto no era lo que...

— Deberías aprovechar... ¡Ésta es tu última noche como soltero! De ahí, tendrás que pasar el resto de los días de tu vida con la misma mujer! — insistió otro hombre

— Aparte de que ya empezábamos a aburrirnos... No creas que sólo con alcohol nos tenías contentos — agregó otro

— Mako, deja que se queden un rato, ¿siii? — lo animó Bolin, quien nos sorprendió al verlo tan entusiasmado por aquellas bailarinas

— Ahhh ¡Hagan lo que quieran! — exclamó levantando los brazos, mostrando señales evidentes de molestia

— ¡Eeeehhhh! — celebraron e inmediatamente todos empezaron a adecuar el lugar para que las chicas comenzaran con su show, Mako se dirigió frustrado hacia la cocina empujando a quien se encontrara en su paso y yo lo seguí, porque ni muerta me quedaría a presenciar tal actuación.

— Mako... — no me escuchó, pues se encontraba de espaldas a mí recargado en el lavamanos, así que me acerqué y suavemente coloqué mi mano izquierda en su hombro — Mako... — volví a llamarlo, pero nuevamente no obtuve respuesta, hasta después de un largo rato

— Perdóname, Korra... pero... no me siento bien ahora. Espera a que me calme un poco para que podamos hablar, ¿si?

— Mmm bueno... — accedí, porque su mirada denotaba unas intensas ganas de incendiar el lugar por el coraje. Volví a tomar asiento en la mesa y luego él me imitó. Dejé que pasaran algunos minutos y al observar que ya se veía más relajado, continué — La verdad es que sólo venía a despedirme... Ya es muy tarde y cada vez siento que encajo menos aquí

— Korra, no... — arrastraba un poco las palabras, el alcohol que estuvo bebiendo hace un rato con sus amigos ya empezaba a hacerle efecto — Quédate un rato más, no podré soportar ésto yo solo

— Entonces ¿porqué organizaste toda ésta locura?

— Yo... no tuve nada que ver en ésto... mis compañeros de trabajo andaban insistiendo demasiado y a pesar de que les dije que no quería nada, no me obedecieron... Yo sólo sugerí que lo hicieran acá para que no pasara a mayores, pero mira cómo resultó...

— Sí, las cosas no siempre resultan como las planeamos — dije más para mi misma que para él

— Te pido que me disculpes por haberte metido en éste embrollo

— No te preocupes, yo quería venir... para estar contigo — declaré desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultar mi leve sonrojo, él tomó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— Pues... sí... — recalqué, esperando a que él me dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó pensativo — Mira, sobre lo que pasó el otro día...

— Korra, no tienes que decir nada... y no creas que fue un error... Eso me hizo pensar mejor las cosas

— ¿Y...?

— Me di cuenta de que aún siento algo por ti — no podía creer que me haya confesado lo que tanto había soñado con escuchar! Lo único que pude reaccionar a hacer, fue plantar otro sincero beso en sus labios, el cual, cuando iba a ser correspondido, la aguardentosa voz de uno de sus compañeros nos interrumpió

— ¿Que sucede aquí? — preguntó aquel sujeto con una sonrisa pícara. Mako se levantó violentamente y se alejó de mi, pude ver que estaba muy sonrojado

— ¡NADA! — respondió en un tono nervioso, mientras que se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca, característica típica de él

— Muchacho, ésto lo hicimos por ti y te lo estás perdiendo todo!

— Te esperan... ve con ellos — me sonrió y algo inseguro, se dirigió a la sala de donde provenía tal escándalo. Yo no sabía que hacer... ¡¿Que fue todo eso?! Si dijo que aún siente algo por mi ¿Significa que ya no se casará con Asami? Y si no, ¡¿porque dejó que lo besara?!

Ahora, era yo quien se puso bien tensa, por lo cual pensé que con un pequeño trago llegaría a relajarme un poco... No resultó, así que me serví un vaso más... otro más... y luego otro... Hasta que comencé a perder la noción de mis propios actos.  
Lo último que recuerdo, es que me finalmente me digné a convivir con los chicos... al principio, todos mantenían su distancia por respeto a mi persona, pero luego de tomar un par de tragos más con ellos, el ambiente se puso más "alegre"...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Y ahí estaba Korra, haciéndole compañía a aquellas chicas que bailaban para nosotros, iba a impedir que lo hiciera, pero dejé que se divirtiera un rato, no todos los días el Avatar suele divertirse y hacer ese tipo de cosas. Yo sólo cuidaba de ella, de que alguien no se le acercara o que a ella no se le ocurriera desvestirse como lo hicieron esas chicas...

Ya eran como las 3 y media de la madrugada, varios de mis compañeros se habían quitado de aquí por aguafiestas y como las chicas ya se habían ido, muchos empezaban a retirarse. Korra estaba acostada en el sillón, y Bolin ya se hallaba durmiendo en una de las esquinas a causa del alcohol. Despedí a las últimas personas que quedaban por irse e inicié a acomodar todas las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar, mi casa había quedado en un completo desastre y no me gustaba verla así, iba a recoger los vasos y platos de una de las mesas que estaban en la cocina y en eso siento que me detiene una mano que Korra colocó encima de la mía.

— Déjalo, yo lo hago — ofreció y pude notar que a duras penas podía abrir la boca para articular palabra alguna

— ¿Que? No me parece — la cargué y deposité su cuerpo de nueva cuenta en el sofá de la sala — Quédate aquí a descansar mientras que dejo un poco limpio el lugar, después te llevaré al Templo

— ¿Descansar? Pero si estoy bien

— No, no lo estás. Bebiste mucho ésta noche y...

— ¡Estoy bieeen! — dijo hincándose en el sofá mientras cruzó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se colgaba para alcanzar mis labios. Yo sabía que no era lo correcto, pues al día siguiente iba a casarme con aquella mujer a la que quería mucho, pero que verdaderamente no amo, así que ésta vez no opuse más resistencia al beso...

Después de un rato, me separé de ella para recuperar el aliento y además porque recordé que mi hermano se encontraba ahí mismo con nosotros y no quería que viera que estoy engañando a mi "futura esposa".

Para evitar las tentaciones, le dije a Korra que ya la llevaría de regreso con Tenzin pero ella no quería irse, se aferró más a mi cuerpo y depositaba suaves besos en mi cuello... No sé si era por efectos del alcohol, pero yo también tenía muchas ganas de seguir besándola y acariciándola, así que me acerqué a mi hermano, lo cargué y acto seguido, lo recosté en el sofá para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente.

Entonces, tomé a Korra de la cintura y la conduje a mi recámara. Ella dio un salto hacia la cama, donde cayó torpemente y nos echamos a reír como niños traviesos, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué a la cama. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y yo la besé sin medida, con la infinita rabia de poder tocarla y sentirla.

Los besos y las caricias aumentaban y mi consciencia todavía no me dejaba tranquilo, así que me detuve y me levanté para preguntarle a Korra si estaba segura de querer continuar con ésto, a lo que sólo me respondió con más besos y me halaba de la ropa para estar más cerca de ella.

Estaba seguro de que ella jamás había experimentado algo similar, toda su vida la ha pasado enfocada en sus entrenamientos y en sus asuntos de Avatar, y también ha sido siempre vigilada por aquellas personas que cuidan mucho de ella, así que debía ser sumamente cuidadoso. Me sentía dichoso por ser el primer hombre en su vida.

Poco a poco fui descubriendo su cuerpo y lo fui haciendo mío. Nuestras risas se apagaron tan pronto como aumentó el ritmo de nuestra respiración. Admiré su frágil desnudez y la besaba sin parar, cobijándola con mi cuerpo y escondiendo después el mío en el suyo. Sudábamos muchísimo, no sólo por el calor que imperaba en la habitación, sino también por el que nosotros generábamos en nuestra fusión.  
Nos invadió el deseo y no controlamos nuestros impulsos, los dejamos libres, tal y como debía ser. Creo que ahí, en ese momento, el amor empezó a manifestarse en todo mi ser... Estoy seguro de que así fue, porque en ese acto me animaron las inmensas ganas de hacerla feliz.

Colmé mis deseos, es cierto, pero también sentí una irrefrenable dicha que jamás había vivido antes con cualquier otra mujer. Puedo afirmar que no se trató de un mero acto sexual, sino de un acto de lealtad conmigo mismo, de absoluta honestidad, porque me acompañó un bello sentimiento que me colmó de paz interior, el cual pude compartir con Korra en una perfecta armonía física y espiritual...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Sentía que me pesaba el cuerpo, no sé porqué me sentía tan exhausta. Un rayo de luz atravesaba la ventana y me daba directamente en el rostro, así que adiviné que ya había amanecido.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, parpadeando un par de veces más para aclarar mi vista y luego los abrí de golpe porque encontré a Mako a lado de mi. Ahogué un grito por el susto y quise salir corriendo de ahí pero no pude, sus brazos me estaban aprisionando, entonces él despertó y también se estremeció un poco, por lo que aproveché a levantarme y jalar la sábana para cubrir mi cuerpo, pues noté que estaba completamente desnuda.

Inconscientemente, mi vista se posó en el miembro de Mako, quien también estaba desnudo pero lo noté hasta ahora porque le arrebaté la sábana que compartíamos, así que rápidamente me giré y me encogí de hombros, sintiendo como me ponía completamente roja de la pena. Tomé mis pertenencias y me encerré en el baño para poder vestirme.

No dejaba de temblar y no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Mako me llamaba al otro lado de la puerta y la golpeaba constantemente. Yo no quería salir, me sentía muy avergonzada. Estaba sentada en el suelo con mi cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazándome a mi misma. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, ¡no podía creer que haya pasado ésto! Mi primera vez tenía que ser especial y con la persona que amo, la segunda condición sí se cumplió, yo esperaba a que fuera con él, pero... si no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer, ¿cómo pudo haber sido "especial"?

— Korra, por favor... — seguía insistiendo en hablar conmigo, así que me levanté y abrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos — Korra, lo lamento mucho — pasó una mano por la puerta para tomar la mía

— ¿Lo... lamentas? ¡Mako, yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón! No sé que hice ayer, yo... nunca debí interponerme en la vida de un hombre comprometido, y... y... — sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sollozar de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Mako abrió más la puerta para que pudiera entrar y me abrazó

— Korra, no te sientas culpable, yo también tuve mucho que ver en ésto... y me alegra que haya pasado...

— ¿Qué pasará con tu boda? — me atreví a preguntar, ignorando su último comentario y sintiendo miedo por la respuesta, pero él se quedó en silencio — Mako...

— Yo... sinceramente no sé...

— ¡MAKO! — grité para exigir su respuesta, apartándome de él con los puños cerrados

— ¡De verdad que no se que hacer! Korra... yo... te amo... pero tampoco puedo hacerle ésto a Asami

— ¡Pero ya lo hiciste! — grité, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de pegarle para que reaccione de una vez por todas

— Está bien, está bien... Hablaré con ella, le diré toda la verdad... T-te prometo que lo haré — dijo tomándome de los hombros para tranquilizarme — Mientras tanto, no le digas a nadie de ésto, ¿si?

— No tienes que decírmelo — dije tratando de aparentar calma, apartando sus manos con un movimiento brusco en tanto que salía a prisa de su habitación.

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

No sé ni cómo llegué al Templo... Lo único que recuerdo es que entré a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir tras la regañiza de Tenzin, pues era la única manera de no pensar en nada que me hiciera sentir mal...

Fueron tantas las horas que pasé durmiendo, que cuando me levanté, ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana siguiente. Me sentía tan hambrienta, que me di un baño rápido (porque aún conservaba la sensación del tacto y de su colonia impregnados en mi cuerpo, combinado con el olor a alcohol que bebimos como locos aquella noche) y luego salí de mi cuarto para desayunar.

Al sentarme en la mesa, noté las miradas curiosas de los niños y luego pregunté por Tenzin, porque era raro no verlo por ahí.

— Está en una junta del Consejo que se programó de último momento — me dijo Pema con esa expresión tan risueña que sólo ella posee

— Oh... — fue todo lo que dije mientras seguía jugueteando mi comida con el tenedor. Tenía hambre, pero no me sentía con ganas de comer. Recordar que Mako ya está casado y que en éstos momentos debería de estar viajando para disfrutar de su luna de miel, me ponía de mal humor, pues asumí que él nunca dejaría a alguien tan perfecta como Asami Sato sólo para estar conmigo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no había notado que las niñas andaban hablando acerca de mí, pues decían cosas entre risitas que no alcanzaba a oír claramente mientras me miraban maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté intentando no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba

— ¿Se lo digo yo... o se lo dices tú? — preguntó Jinora muy emocionada mientras que observábamos a su hermana dando pequeños saltitos al aplaudir

— Ninguna va a decir nada. Sólo... entréguenle la revista y por favor, déjenla sola un rato — pidió su madre a las niñas y ellas asintieron haciendo un puchero entre tanto Ikki sacaba de sus mantas una pequeña revista, la dejó sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Apenas me dejaron sola, empecé a hojear aquella dichosa revista con mucha inquietud y luego me topé con una imagen de Mako y Asami, donde aparecían cubriéndose los rostros con las manos, como tratando de evitar a los fotógrafos, y en letras grandes decía "SE POSPONE BODA"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sólo la pospuso el muy... cobarde?! — grité y enseguida me tapé la boca con ambas manos, pues recordé que no estaba totalmente sola en la casa... Después me invadieron nuevamente los pensamientos: Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Asami? Si le dijo la verdad como me había prometido, ¡¿tan rápido lo perdonó y aún así planea casarse con él?! No, no era posible... ¡No podía creer que Asami fuera tan... como para dejar pasar algo así y aún querer casarte con el que te ha traicionado! — ¡Aaarghhh! — Me levanté golpeando la mesa con ambos puños por la inmensa furia que sentía y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama...

Necesitaba olvidar todo aquello que pasó entre Mako y yo... Necesitaba alejarme de todo esto que me recordara a él y obtener la tranquilidad que tanto requiero en éstos duros momentos... Así que, muy decidida, me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Pema y sin vacilar, le dije:

— Me voy de la Isla...

— ¡¿Qué?! — se giró para verme — Korra... — no pudo ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba

— Lo que oíste... — sentí que se me quebraba la voz — Regresaré con mis padres, a-aparte ya se acerca Navidad y quiero estar con ellos, los extraño — mentí, aunque de cierta forma también era cierto eso

— Jinora, cuida a tu hermanito — dijo Pema dándole a cargar a Rohan

— Sí, mamá — respondió Jinora un tanto preocupada, pues en su mirada comenzó a notarse algo de molestia y eso no era nada natural en una persona tan amable y calmada como su madre. Pema me tomó del brazo y me "arrastró" hacia el jardín, supongo que para hablar con más comodidad.

— Korra, ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente? — volví a suspirar de mala gana

— No pasa nada... ¿Qué tiene de malo querer viajar para volver a ver a mis padres, ah?

— No es sólo eso... Yo sé que hay algo más, algo que no me has querido decir... — bajé la mirada y traté de ver hacia otro lado. No me gusta mentirle, ella siempre ha sido mi confidente y si seguía viéndola a los ojos, sabía que no evitaría escupir toda la verdad — Vamos... ¿Es que ya no confías en mi?

— Claro que confío en ti... Pero ya tomé una decisión y me vale que Tenzin diga que no puedo irme, porque necesito hacerlo

— Aaah... Está bien. Pero siempre recuerda que aquí estoy para que hables de lo que te tiene tan alterada, antes de que...

— Como sea. Ésta misma noche salgo, así que de nada sirve que pretendas distraerme

Y sin más, me retiré de su lado para dirigirme a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, le puse seguro para que nadie entrara a molestarme y luego saqué un par de maletas que empecé a llenar con mis pertenencias básicas y mucha ropa. Una vez logrado cerrar las maletas, entré a darme un baño, me vestí con lo más cómodo que tenía (pues un viaje de Cd. República al Polo Sur aún es muy largo) y luego de tomar el dinero que había ahorrado en todo este tiempo, salí de mi habitación dispuesta a no regresar jamás, a menos que se me pasara mi enojo y rencor.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar y encontré a Mako hablando con Tenzin. Me quedé rígida ante su presencia y luego él también se percató de que estaba ahí, por lo que de inmediato se quedó callado. Estuvimos mirándonos fijamente por un par minutos y cuando me embargaron los sentimientos, corrí hacia la puerta para salir rápidamente de ahí pero él se adelantó y me detuvo bruscamente por el brazo.

— Suéltame — dije tratando de contener mi ira, sin mirarlo a los ojos. La razón por la que se encontrara ahí, me importaba un bledo.

— Bueno, al parecer ustedes 2 tienen cosas serias por resolver... Korra, no seas grosera y pórtate bien. Te pido de favor que pienses mejor las cosas y...

— Suéltame — volví a pedir, ignorando completamente a Tenzin, pero Mako seguía poniendo más fuerza en su agarre. Tenzin agachó la mirada y se retiró para dejarnos solos, dándose por vencido. Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con que me vaya de Cd. República, pero tampoco estaba de humor para escuchar sus sermones.

— No, hasta que me des la oportunidad de...

— ¡Que me sueltes! — lo empujé por el pecho con mi otra mano libre, utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía. Tomé mis maletas y salí a toda prisa de ahí, pero Mako nuevamente me alcanzó, ésta vez sujetándome de los hombros y al instante puso en práctica sus conocimientos de policía, pues me "ató"ambos brazos por detrás, de tal forma que no pudiera escapar — ¡Déjame ir!— lancé una llamarada por la boca, estaba muy enfadada por caer nuevamente en sus trampas

— Korra, por favor... — yo seguía forcejeando

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! — me dejé caer de rodillas en el césped. Él me soltó para no seguir lastimándome los brazos y luego se sentó a mi lado

— Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche — tocó mi punto débil

— No hay nada de que hablar — gruñí poniéndome de pie y volví a tomar mis maletas

— Korra, no te hagas la difícil — suspiró y también se puso de pie

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

— Sólo vine a hablar contigo, pero al parecer no quieres y veo que seguirás evitándome...

— Já, ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de todo — dije frunciendo el ceño, poniendo ambas manos en mi cadera

— No, no es eso... ¿Lo ves, Korra? ¡No quieres escucharme y todo lo estás malinterpretando!

— E-es que no tenemos porque hablar de _eso_, ya sé que fue un grave error — sentía mi voz quebrarse, no podía seguir discutiendo por lo mismo porque realmente me hería por dentro

— No, te repito no lo fue... Korra, yo...

— ¡Basta de decirme eso! ¡Claro que lo fue! — mi enojo volvió — Me dijiste que no lo era y sólo por eso me dejé llevar... Te creí y tú te aprovechaste de eso... ¡Me utilizaste!

— ¿Qué? No, no es así... No, Korra, ¿Por qué crees eso?

— ¡No lo niegues!

— Korra...

— ¡¿Acaso ya le dijiste a Asami sobre esto?! — lo observé detenidamente esperando su respuesta, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza — Eso pensé... Caso cerrado. Como dije, no tenemos nada más de que hablar — volví a sujetar mis maletas pero Mako me tomó de la mano y suspirando, me di la vuelta. Él me miraba suplicantemente y eso sólo provocó que me alterara más — ¡No intentes detenerme otra vez! — le exigí lo más frío y amenazador que pude y me zafé bruscamente de su agarre. Nuevamente le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme de ahí, apurando cada vez más el paso y sin mirar atrás, pues sentía un mar de lágrimas a punto de salir...

'

* * *

**Hey, ¿qué les pareció?**

** Espero que dejen sus comentarios para hacerme saber que errores cometí y cómo podría mejorar ;)  
****Es la primera vez que escribo en 1ra persona y me gustaría saber qué tan bien lo hice *^*****  
**

**Originalmente ésto iba a ser un One-shot, pero como ya tengo mucho tiempo estancada, decidí publicarlo ahora, porque ya me da miedo dejar un documento por mucho tiempo en el _Doc Manager, _sí, hablo por experiencia TT_TT**

**No será un FanFic tan largo, de hecho, ya tengo escrito hasta la mitad del 2do capítulo y creo que hasta ahí acabará, (a menos que se me ocurra algo más para agregarle), pues me ha dado mucho trabajo escribir el final, lo borro y lo borro a cada rato porque no me parece como queda XD**

**Sin nada más importante que mencionar, les agradezco mucho su atención prestada y por tomarse la molestia de leer! :')  
HASTA LUEGO! ^^**

**REVIEWS! :*  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora al final del capítulo... ¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2**

'

Voy navegando por el denso mar, un barco me lleva muy lejos de Cd. República de regreso a mi humilde casa. La mirada perdida en el horizonte, observando la noche oscura que sólo es iluminada por la bella luna, la brisa marina despeinándome y jugueteando con mi rostro, y mi fina piel se sonroja por el contacto con el aire gélido de la misma noche.

Siento en mi interior un tremendo hormigueo, muchas dudas imperan mi mente, ¡¿qué será de mi vida a partir de ahora?!. Pasan los días, mi corazón se llena de emociones que hacen que día a día surja el terrible miedo a la no aceptación, mis pensamientos me aterran a la vez que intento enterrar el recuerdo de aquel hombre que ha hecho que mi vida se llene de entusiasmo.

Y aunque últimamente han habido muchos avances tecnológicos, un viaje hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur seguía siendo muy tardado. Ya vamos por el tercer día de viaje, entonces eso significaba que ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

Me tocó sentarme junto a una ventana y, no se si era porque tenía bastante tiempo con la mirada fija en las olas, pero comencé a sentirme muy mareada, así que como pude me levanté del asiento y me dirigí al baño. Me quedé un rato ahí porque creí que iba a vomitar, pero más tarde salí y de repente, una de las empleadas notó que no lucía nada bien, por lo tanto me pidió que regresara a mi lugar y que me sentara para tomar reposo, y después me trajo un té para según calmar mis nervios.

Algo insegura, lo bebí, pero en realidad sólo hizo que me sintiera peor, pues mis náuseas aumentaron y comencé a sudar frío. Enseguida me coloqué el abrigo extra que llevaba conmigo por el brusco cambio de temperatura y rodeé mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, recargué la cabeza en el frío vidrio y dejé que el sueño lentamente me venciera para aliviarme un poco del malestar...

.

Ya habíamos logrado llegar a nuestro destino, así que una señora se acercó a mi y comenzó a darme pequeños golpecitos en el brazo izquierdo, en señal de apoyo para que me despertara. Me levanté devolviéndole la sonrisa y, dándole las gracias, traté de sostener mi equipaje, pero sintiendo que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para cargar todo eso, la señora tuvo que pedirle ayuda a un joven muchacho, quien se sintió muy orgulloso de haberle servido al Avatar.

Una vez que bajé al muelle, muchos se honraron ante mi presencia inesperada y varios se ofrecieron para llevarme hacia mi casa, pero agradeciéndoles les dije que no, pues Naga me acompañaba y mi hogar no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

.

Al llegar, toqué la puerta, pues aunque fuera mi casa, tenía que hacerlo por respeto. Mi madre fue quien abrió y cuando apenas me vio, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y gritaba emocionada el nombre de mi padre, quien no tardó tanto en aparecer y en unirse felizmente al abrazo.

— ¡Cariño! ...pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — mi madre se atrevió a hablar primero, luego de tomar un poco de aire y tratar de tranquilizarse. Mi padre sólo me observaba inquisitivamente

— Es verdad. No te esperábamos hasta dentro de un mes... — agregó mi padre

— Pues yo... — pensé mejor lo que tenía que decir. Si no le conté a Pema lo que me había sucedido, mucho menos se lo confesaría a mis padres — Sólo los extrañé mucho y... decidí pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Los entrenamientos ya me estaban asfixiando

— Awww — me abrazó mi mamá con mayor fuerza que antes

— Mmm bueno, pues no esperes encontrar limpia tu habitación, porque enserio, no teníamos idea de que estarías aquí tan pronto — respondió mi papá

— Sí, lo se... No se preocupen por eso — tomé mis pertenencias y giré sobre mis pies para caminar en dirección a mi habitación — Ah, sólo quería decir que... Me da mucho gusto estar aquí con ustedes — y era verdad, aquel lugar reflejaba una infinita calma que aprovecharía al máximo para reordenar mis ideas.

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

— ¿Korra? — escuché una suave voz entre mis sueños — Korra... — volví a escuchar esa misma voz, ésta vez sintiendo que unas manos acariciaban delicadamente mi cabello y mis mejillas

— Mmhhmm — me quejé por unos intensos rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana y parpadeé un par de veces más para poder abrir los ojos — ¿Qué sucede?

— Korra, ¿te encuentras bien? — pude percibir cierta desesperación en sus palabras

— ¿Porque? — hice el intento de sentarme en la cama, pero no pude, sentí un ligero dolor en mi abdomen y me quejé, sólamente cerrando los ojos, para no comenzar a preocupar a mi mamá

— ¡Por eso! — no funcionó, se dio cuenta — Korra, has estado durmiendo muchísimo, y... — me tocó la frente y yo por inercia retiré su mano, frunciendo el ceño — ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Estás hirviendo!

— Aaay, no es verdad — dije tratando de restarle importancia

— Sí, sí lo estás. Llamaré a algún curandero con más experiencia que nosotros para que vea que tienes — e inmediato se retiró de mi habitación

— ¡No es nada! — grité esperando a que me escuchara — a lo mejor sólo es por el cambio de temperatura... o por lo que tomé ese día en el barco... pero no creo que sea algo peor — dije casi en un susurro, tratando de convencerme a mi misma de lo que decía fuera real y que mi cuerpo también lo asimilara.

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Transcurrieron 2 semanas desde que Korra se fue de Cd. República. No puedo negar que aquello me perturbó demasiado. Honestamente, yo quería dejar las cosas en claro, pero simplemente no quiso escucharme. El recuerdo de aquella noche aún revoloteaba en mi mente y estaba algo irritado por haber tomado la decisión de seguir con los planes que ya tenía con Asami.

Me siento muy cobarde por no poder decirle la verdad a mi prometida de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no quiero que sea la segunda mujer a la que le vuelva a romper el corazón. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, porque por quedar bien con una, le haría mucho daño a la otra y yo no quería eso, pues ambas ahora forman parte de mi vida y no me gustaría perderlas de mi lado, jamás.

.

Corrían los primeros días de Diciembre y ya teníamos encima las posadas y la Nochebuena. Yo me la pasaba envolviendo regalos y rotulando las tarjetas navideñas para todos aquellos a los que considerábamos como "familia" y Asami seguía quejándose amargamente porque en ésta ocasión tampoco íbamos a poder casarnos, debido a que haría otro viaje de negocios.

_"Tiene mucho trabajo, debo comprenderlo"_ me repetía constantemente justificándola, a quién cada vez la absorbía más el trabajo y no le veía ni el polvo.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla — Ya tengo que irme, amor. Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?

— Sí, esperar tu llamada para que me avises cuándo regresarás y así, nuevamente, poner en marcha la boda... — respondí en un tono frío, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero ella lo notó

— Aaay... no te pongas así. ¡Sólo haces que me sienta peor! — hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar — Te prometo que mi trabajo ya no volverá a interferir en nuestros planes... Es más — se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para acariciar mi cabello — Por ser siempre tan gentil conmigo, apenas regrese, te lo compensaré — dijo seductoramente y acto seguido, depositó suaves besos en mis labios y luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta mi cuello. Me sentí tan incómodo por eso que tuve que tomarla de sus manos y la fui alejando lentamente de mi

— Se te hará tarde... — fue todo lo que dije

— Es verdad — me sonrió apenada. Tomó su maleta y antes de salir de la casa, se miró por última vez en el espejo para acomodarse mejor el cabello. ¡Pero que complicadas son las mujeres para vestirse y arreglarse! — ¡Hasta pronto! — Y escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Solté un suspiro y después me levanté para ir a lavar los trastes.

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Pasó una semana más de Diciembre y una tarde se me ocurrió revisar el buzón para recoger la correspondencia. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me topé con el único sobre que era dirigido a mi . Busqué el nombre del remitente y descubrí que era... ¡Korra! Me asombró que me escribiera, pero me sorprendió aún más el hecho de que hubiese sido yo el que encontró la carta, ya que jamás me acercaba al buzón. ¿Que me impulsó a hacerlo? ¿Se trataba acaso de una jugada del destino? Quién podía saberlo, pero ahí estaba yo, frente a sus palabras

Supuse que en la carta me reprocharía, como lo había hecho mi hermano, por mi cobardía, mis múltiples fracasos en decirle la verdad a Asami, por todo. Quise romper el sobre para no leerlo, pero refrené ese impulso y acabé guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para no leer su contenido.

.

Tiempo después, me olvidé de la carta de Korra porque tenía la intención de llamar por teléfono a Asami, de inventar cualquier excusa para ir a verla, de volverme a evadir.

Marqué el número del departamento donde ella debería estar hospedada, pero nadie contestó. Consideré que se encontraba en alguna reunión o algo parecido. Al poco rato volví a insistir, pero la línea sonó ocupada._ "De seguro ya regresó y dejó descolgado el auricular para que nadie la molestara, pues debe sentirse muy cansada"_, pensé para mis adentros.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, entré al baño, me quité la ropa, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí bajo el torrente de agua fría. No sé porque hice todo eso: un regaderazo que no quería, una llamada infructuosa, intentar romper una carta inesperada.

Acabé encerrado en mi cuarto, recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo y envuelto completamente en la oscuridad...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando desperté. Enseguida me levanté para ir al baño a recoger la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo cuando me bañé, pero realmente lo que buscaba era mi pantalón, donde se hallaba la carta.

Una vez de regreso a la habitación, abrí el sobre, encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y me puse a leer:

_"Mako:_

_Te niegas a saber de mí, rehuyes hablarme y han pasado varias semanas sin que nos hayamos visto. He respetado tu silencio hasta el día de hoy, pero ya no puedo más._  
_Supe que aún sigue en pie tu boda con Asami y por una parte me dio mucho gusto, porque sé bien que ella te necesita, aunque no lo diga, nos necesita a todos y, aunque no lo haya dicho antes, también me haces mucha falta, por eso te escribo._

_Como sé que no tendrías el valor de hacerlo, fui yo quien quiso tener la iniciativa de llamarte por teléfono, pero preferí recurrir a la carta para poner en orden mis ideas._

_Últimamente he tenido problemas en mi casa... En virtud de que soy única hija, se me dificulta comunicarme con mis padres, con su excesivo celo, me sobreprotegen y vigilan hasta el extremo de ser hostiles conmigo. De ahí viene mi evidente ingenuidad y esa inseguridad con la que a veces actúo sin razonarlo antes. Mi familia me ha asfixiado con consejos, advertencias y reglas, las cuales me han sometido e impedido crecer._

_Sí, lo habrás notado: a veces tengo miedo de amar. Pero creo que tú también. Tu huida inmediatamente posterior al día en que terminamos definitivamente, es la prueba. En esa ocasión yo me ofusqué, lo reconozco, pero tiene su explicación:_

_Por años he buscado que me tengan confianza, pareciera que el mundo me va a devorar, que no puedo asumir responsabilidades y riesgos por mi cuenta, y el miedo resultante me ha vuelto una persona muy frágil. Por eso, aquella vez que me ocultaste que saliste con Asami justo después de que terminamos, me sentí defraudada. Cuando me lancé contra ti en una reacción incontrolada de la que ahora me arrepiento, me impulsaba el dolor y la rabia, pero también el inmenso deseo de que no me traicionaras, de que no me dejaras sola, de que no me negaras tu confianza..._

_Cuando miro hacia el pasado, en ésta corta vida que llevo recorrida, veo que mis padres sólo se esforzaron por darme una rígida formación; me causa pavor la posibilidad de equivocarme, de fallarles, porque siento que no me lo perdonarían y porque nunca me enseñaron cómo salir adelante después de haber cometido un error, sino que tuve que aprenderlo por mi misma o con ayuda de mis mentores..._

_Y cuando te veo, Mako, veo mi futuro, alojo la esperanza de que nos ayudaremos mutuamente a crecer, de que recorreremos juntos el camino tratando de acertar, pero aprendiendo a perdonar cuando nos equivoquemos y a levantarnos cuando tropecemos._

_Otras cosas, mucho más importantes, me he guardado. Tengo la firme esperanza de verte de nuevo y poder compartirlas contigo, de hablarlas frente a frente. Sólo en tu compañía me armo de valor._

_A lo largo de éstas últimas semanas, he podido meditar sobre diversos aspectos de mi vida. Te aseguro que no te has ido de mi lado, porque siempre pienso en ti, te necesito._

_Mako, te amo._  
_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_- Korra"_

La carta inesperada de Korra me movió el tapete, pero fui incapaz de reaccionar. Debí haberle telefoneado de inmediato, así de sencillo. Sin embargo, una vez más, le fallé. Mientras ella estaba ahí, esperándome, yo me escondí, no enfrenté la realidad y fui un grandísimo idiota.

Nadie me había escrito jamás semejante carta. Korra me amaba y su misiva reflejaba sensatez, valor, sentimientos, bondad y madurez. Su imagen creció tanto ante mis ojos que me abrumó y me sentí un diminuto insecto.

Ella me tenía presente en su corazón y en sus pensamientos; en cambio yo le hacía al imbécil con su mejor amiga y pretendía que todo iba bien entre todos nosotros. Decidí, pues, huir, aunque en realidad escapaba de mí mismo...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

Ha transcurrido una semana en la que he estado muy enferma. Últimamente he tenido constantes mareos y también vomito justo después de comer. Al principio creí que fue por haber comido algo en mal estado, porque algunos habitantes de la Tribu también habían pasado por ese mismo problema, pero después rechacé esa teoría al sentir un fuerte dolor abdominal, acompañado de una fiebre muy alta y otros síntomas que preocupaban demasiado a mis padres.

Por esa razón, decidieron que viajaríamos de inmediato a Cd. República, donde encontraremos a los mejores curanderos y así, poder estar más seguros de lo que me sucedía.  
A mi me incomodaba todo ésto, pero ya no quería ocasionar más problemas entre nosotros, de todas maneras, ésto se tendrá que saber tarde o temprano...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

No podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que amaba a Korra con todo mi corazón. Estar solo todos los días, me hizo reflexionar mucho acerca de los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida y me di cuenta de que sin ella, jamás seré feliz.

Enterarme por rumores locales que el Avatar regresará a Cd. República sólo por encontrarse gravemente enferma, hizo que mi pobre corazón diera un vuelco.  
Por alguna razón me sentía culpable de todo aquello y ya no podía estar tranquilo hasta verla y estar seguro de que sea un simple chisme y que ella en realidad se encuentre bien.

Entonces, esperé la fecha en que ella llegaría a la ciudad y, después del trabajo, me dirigí hacia ese enorme Hospital donde creí que estaría porque sólo va gente importante, de gran prestigio.

Pregunté a la recepcionista sobre ella y me dijo que sí se encontraba internada ahí, pero que no puede recibir visitas... Descontento por aquello, decidí que nuevamente no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que pregunté por el baño y seguí las indicaciones de la señora para llegar hacia allá.

Al salir del baño, me escabullí ágilmente por una puerta cercana donde sólo podía entrar el personal autorizado, troté un tramo subiendo las escaleras y, después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que alguien no estuviera haciendo rondas, huí por una puerta lateral. Luego robé una bata blanca de las que se encontraban disponibles para los médicos en turno, tapé la parte inferior de mi rostro con un cubrebocas y me dispuse a buscar por cada habitación hasta encontrarla.

.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora y aún no tenía señales de Korra, pero jamás me daría por vencido, no descansaré hasta volver a verla, aunque ella todavía me guardara algo de rencor.

Y finalmente, la encontré. No podía estar equivocado. Pude observar su silueta a través del vidrio de la puerta y además decía su nombre en la etiqueta de la perilla en la habitación #182. Es sólo que no podía creerlo.

Reprimiendo mi nerviosismo, tomé el valor suficiente para entrar, pidiéndole a los espíritus que Korra ya me hubiera perdonado, o mínimo, que me diera la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella...

.

«**•· –––– · ]**¦ **§** ¦**[ · –––– ·•**»

'

— ¿No deberías estar descansando, Korra? — y pegué un brinco al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar justo detrás de mi, de inmediato se tensaron todos mis músculos y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, como convenciéndome a mi misma de que eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Mako se apresuró y avanzó hacia la esquina donde estaba ella por si tenía intenciones de escapar de él. Korra se encontraba de espaldas a Mako y él colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro, ella por fin pudo reaccionar y luego se giró para estar de frente a él y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Por tal comentario, fruncí el ceño y le respondí — ¿Y tú no deberías estar con Asami? — a veces creo que debo aprender a controlarme más. Mako soltó un suspiro y me dijo:

— Ella no está otra vez en la ciudad... Además tenía muchas ganas de verte y... quería saber cómo estás...

Yo también solté un suspiro, pero para relajarme. No tenía que seguir siendo fría con él y debía aprovechar ésta oportunidad de que estamos completamente solos para platicar...

— Estoy bien, Mako. Gracias por preguntar... Te preocupas demasiado, bueno, todos lo hacen

— Y deberías de estar agradecida por eso, hay personas que te quieren mucho y...

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese horrible dolor en mi estómago, me cubrí la boca y con la otra mano, empujé al maestro fuego para poder pasar corriendo al pequeño baño de mi habitación, donde inmediatamente devolví toda la comida que tenía ese momento en el estómago.

Mako volvió a suspirar y me siguió para hincarse a mi lado y recoger mi cabello mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda para hacer que me tranquilizara.

— ¿No que ya no estás enferma? — preguntó irónicamente

Tosí un par de veces más antes de hablar — Mako, no creo que ésto sea una enfermedad...

— ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?! — me observó confundido y angustiado. No respondí — ¿Korra?

— Creo... creo que estoy embarazada...

'

* * *

**¿Ahora me van a decir que nadie se esperaba a que sucediera ésto? hahaha XD**

**Hola... Lamento muchísimo la espera tan larga :c**

**Pero eso sí, no podía dejar que terminara el año sin haber actualizado :) Sé que tenía planeado subir sólo un capítulo más con el final, pero no pude escribirlo... y decidí publicar lo que ya tenía guardado.  
Me agradaría mucho que aporten sus ideas para ayudarme a terminar con éste FanFic, ya tengo imaginado algo, pero quisiera saber qué más les gustaría añadir... y si quieren final triste o feliz? No se! he pensado mucho en eso y aún no me decido! :'(**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo! Si tienen algo que decirme, adelante, quiero mejorar mi escritura! *-***

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios! :'D sé que no les respondo a cada uno de ustedes, pero quiero hacerles saber que me pone muy contenta recibirlos y que me motivan a seguir, gracias! También aprovecho a agradecer a quienes le dieron "Follow" & "Favorite" a mi historia, aaahhh gracias de verdad! /(n_n)\

**Mejor no les prometo en cuanto tiempo volveré a actualizar, perdónenme si alguien se molesta por eso, sólo les pido paciencia, les juro que no abandonaré mis historias! ;)**

**HASTA LUEGO! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEO MUCHO ÉXITO A TODOS!**

**REVIEWS! ^^  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
